The lotus of the leaf blooms twice
by unknownlegend24
Summary: what happens when a day of training and shopping gets spiced up a bit?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: no duh i dont own naruto i think

The lotus of the leaf blooms twice

On a cool crisp morning air sakura was waiting for hinata to go shopping. It was only about 6:00 in the morning and sakura was wondering were hinata was. Naruto started to run towards were sakura was standing and he stopped inches away and then yelled to sakura "hi, what you doing?" this surprised sakura and almost made her jump out of her clothes and then she yelled at naruto "what the hell are you doing!" naruto just plainly said " oh I'm waiting for lee to get here, he said he would let me train with him today!" this surprised sakura so she said " really well I'm waiting for hinata to go shopping with." Naruto started smiling and said" hey really, really when you to get done do youwant to hang out with me and lee?" sakura thought for a moment and then said "sure I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

 Training and shopping

Disclaimer : I don't own naruto

About 10 minutes later hinata and lee arrived. "o.k so were going to meet up at about 12:00 right" naruto said energetically. "sure that should be about when we get done shopping, is that o.k with you hinata?" sakura asked hinata as soon as she got within earshot. "s-s-sure I-I guess." Hinata said nervously poking her fingers together.

"Yeh, and lee you got to teach me that leaf spinning wind technique." Naruto said enthusiastic. "Sure, but it might take a while how about we start off with just training your body to keep up with these taijutsu's" Lee said pointing out that you have to have a good speed to use these techniques. "fine, fine whatever just make me stronger I gonna become the next hokage anyway." He said with a fox-like grin on his face.

"S-s-sakura what exactly are we shopping for again?" hinata asked timidly. "oh- yeah I forgot to tell you were shopping for clothes, top's, bra's, panty's, some food,…" sakura started to trail off as naruto started to get drowsy of the warm sun in konoha.

10:00 with the boys

"no, no you have to be faster naruto. You'll never even come close with that speed and also your accuracy is way off." Lee said blocking another attempt coming from naruto. "Hey you know what we should do?" "no, what?" Lee said scratching his head. "we should spie on the girls." Naruto said laughing. " WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SPIE ON THE GIRLS!" Lee said yelling his head off. "well lets look at the facts I'm out of my chakra almost and I'm at my limit." Naruto said looking like a 5 year old. " never!"

"please"

"no"

"why not?"

"its wrong"

"please "

" fine, but if we get caught you take the blame."

"deal"

At the same time the girls were …

"oh, hinata these match your grey eyes perfectly " sakura announced holding up a matching set of bra's and panty's. " u-u-um…" "its o.k your right we need to find a bigger size sakura said walking out of the fitting room with hinata. "u-um c-can we leave this s-section?" hinata ssaid making sure that nobody she knew saw her. " WHAT, are you kidding that bra is way to tight, and your clothes eh, No way" sakura said at the tedious hinata. "hinata" "yeah" "why do you wear such baggy clothes you got a great body. Show it off!" sakura said punching her fist in to the air.

Please R&R

I update twice a day about two pages per day. As long as I'm near a computer


	3. operation spy on the girls

Operation spy on the girls

Disclaimer: I don't own the stupid thing… or do I? no, I don't.

i did this during social studies hope you enjoy

"o.k lets go." Naruto said loudly. "well I don't know about this, I'm still a little worried" Lee spoke. "well, lets see what will persuade you to change your mind?" naruto thought slyly. And then said " what if sakura never even looks at you again if you cant complete a mediocre assignment like this?" Lee gasped in a mouthful of air and then got flames in his eyes and said " mission start!" naruto jumped up and down knowing that his plan worked. "lets go!" naruto said hopping from tree to tree. " so, do you realy think that I have a chance with sakura?" Lee asked noticing a little embarrassment in his tone then his face started blushing. "oh yeah there's no way that she could turn you down." Naruto answered and then almost started to giggle.

Meanwhile …

"So hinata do you think that you look better?" sakura said walking around noticing that hinata really did have a nice ass. "y-y-yeah, thanks for finding these new pants and top" hinata was wearing a gray top that cut off at her belly button, and some new blue pant that matched the shirt perfectly. But what she liked the most was the sports bra that sakura had found her, it was gray and came with silky gray panty's. "s-s-sakura why did we l-l-look for s-sports b-b-bra's?" said hinata looking in the mirror at her ass. "Well, first I got them because you needed new ones, and also your boobs were practically popping out of your shirt." Sakura said giggling after pointing this out. "y-yeah I k-k-know" I only get 14 per y-year" she said putting her head down and pointing her fingers at each other. "WHAT!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY 14 PER YEAR!"

" I get like 14 per month!" sakura yelled, then noticed that hinata was blushing beat red.


	4. perverts and kidnappings

Perverts and kidnappings?

Disclaimer: I don't own the book.

" hey, Lee I found them!" naruto said jumping up and down and nearly falling out of the tree. " Wow, sakura my cherry blossom how you move so elegantly and your skin so- AH! Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Lee said about to kill naruto. Naruto was running head straight towards sakura. The girls noticed a familiar chakra and looked behind them. Hinata's face turned beat red, because all she was wearing was bra and panty's. Then she thought that maybe naruto wouldn't see her because she was in the changing room. "NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Naruto noticed a bit of embarrassment in her voice and then he said " well I used up all of my chakra so I wanted to know what you guys were doing and started spying on you." He said with his fox like grin, then at that second he realized that he shouldn't have said that.

" PERVERT!" sakura said as she punched him square in the jaw. "OWWW, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. " that was for spying on us and this-( sakura kicks naruto in his balls) was for being a PERVERT!" "well guess what?" "what sakura said readying herself" "this….

R&R please if you want to know what happens….


	5. a date of ramen?

A date of ramen?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto… yet!

And then in a puff of smoke naruto was gone. " pervert!" sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Then sakura walked over to were hinata's changing room was and knocked on the door. Then said "hinata are you done yet?" no response. " hello hinata are you in there? O.k I'm coming in" then sakura's mouth dropped, hinata was not in there. " what the- "Naruto you bastard!" " I know what you did, doppelganger as a distraction, then you kidnapped hinata!" "oh, your dead!"

Don't forget Lee 

Lee was sitting in the tree hoping that naruto didn't do anything stupid, but as usual naruto did do something stupid. The next thing that happened was that naruto popped up with a bag in his hand and something was moving in it. "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT BAG!" Lee screamed at the top of his lungs. "what- oh, you mean this, hinata." Naruto said laughing his head off. Then naruto put the bag on the ground and opened it. Then there she was, hinata standing there in a tree wearing nothing but a bra. "AHHH!" hinata screamed when she got out of the bag and saw that Lee and Naruto were standing there and lee had a nose bleed starting to trickle down his lip. " hey hinata what are you wearing? You look hot!" naruto said laughing his head off. Then hinata was about to punch them but when naruto said that she, hinata looked hot all that she wanted to do was hug him. But then Lee said "I don't want any part of this!" and then he ran away."

Then finally they were alone. So hinata didn't know what got into her but she said "I love you naruto" them she hugged him. But of course naruto being his stupid self said " do lots of girls run around only wearing that. Then hinata realized that all she was wearing was a bra and panty's. then ran to her house and changed into something … it could be anything…

Please R&R it starting to get kinky… I think? 


	6. back to the story

Back to the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Lets not forget Lee…

Lee was still running on the tree's until a kunai nearly hit him. He turned around and smelled cherry blossoms and then "POW" sakura punched Lee straight in the face and he got smashed into a tree. Before he even got up sakura pounced on Lee and growled "WHERE'S HINATA!" then as if it were a reflex he yelled "Konoha Hurricaine!" and unleashed a fatal hit on sakura and she went flying. Then Lee got tears in his eyes and ran as fast as his legs would carry him to sakura only to get kicked in the gut by the 1 person that he loved. "agggg- what the hell was that for!" Lee coughed. Then sakura said "that was for kicking earlier!" "but that was an accident!" Lee said holding his gut.

Then out nowhere naruto appeared in a puff of smoke and said " hey guys whats –AHHH Lee, who's attacking you, is it the sound!" naruto said looking around. "no it's it sakura's foot" Lee said finally standing up.

(A/N: o.k everybody. We all know that in real life Lee would have beaten the crap out of sakura)

Then sakura jumped at the unsuspecting naruto and grabbed him by the throat and screamed " where the fucking hell is hinata?" " she's right there." Naruto said pointing over sakura's shoulder. And there hinata stood wearing all of her usual outfit. "I-I hear there's a g-g-good p-party down at I-I-Ino's house" hinata said pointing her fingers together. Then out of nowhere sakura said " P-P-Pool Party…POOL PARTY, everybody go get you swim suits and come to the party in ten minutes! GO!"

Then everyone arrived at the same time in front of Ino's house. Sakura was wearing a pink bikini that matched her hair perfectly. Hinata was wearing a blue two piece that looked great on her. Rock Lee was wearing his favorite color ( dark green) swim trunks and made is hair look like a shiny blue bowl. And last but not least there was naruto wearing some orange colored trunks and they had flames on them. "hey billboard brow!" Ino yelled at sakura. Then sakura yelled back " hey Ino you porker!"

R&R please I take tips, also review what way the book should go, kinky or funny…


	7. POOL PARTY

POOL PARTY

Disclaimer: I don't own something?

"hello is this an awesome party or what?" Ino said for like the tenth time. "well it would be if you would stop saying that!" sakura said about to lose her cool. Plus we've only been hear for like five minutes naruto said butting in. then for no reason sakura tried to punch him. but Lee grabbed naruto and ran behind a chair where nobody could see them. " hey, naruto guess what?" Lee said whispering and before naruto could even answer Lee said " I know how we can hook up with the girls." "how?", naruto wondered what Lee meant, Then said "Lee are you drugged?" naruto said as he was sniffing him. "no it wasn't me. Al I did was- hello how'd I get here?" "oh, you were drugged somehow." "the last thing I remember was that I put this in my drink. Yeah ino told me that I should give this to you guys." "I think there drugs! We should give them to hinata and sakura and make them do stupid things!" naruto suggested laughing.

Operation drug!

"Okay lets go!" naruto said to Lee. Then Lee was gone and appeared back to naruto and said okay there in there drinks.

10 minutes later

Lee and naruto walked up to sakura and hinata. Then the boys said to the girls "were gonna they game… TRUTH OR DARE!... "how many pills did you put in there drinks?" naruto whispered to Lee. " about 7, that should be enough for like 27 questions."

R&R suggest some questions for this fun game.


	8. TRUTH OR DARE

TRUTH

Or

DARE?

Disclaimer: in no way do I own naruto ( hinata is a different story…)

"okay, sakura truth or dare?" Lee said looking at sakura intently. "truthhhh" sakura said looking at her hands. "okay lets see… who do you like more me or sasuke?

After seconds of tension. "you" she said hiccupping. "yah my turn, hinata truth or dare?" naruto said with a fox grin. "d-d-dare" hinata said poking naruto in the head."ahh stop that, okay lets see, I dare you to kiss sakura mouth-to-mouth!" Naruto said cracking up. Then something happened that nobody saw coming. Hinata grabbed sakura by the hand and frenched her for a good 10 seconds. "k" naruto said looking surprised and dumbstruck.

"haha my turn, Oooookay! Truth or dare?" sakura said licking Lee on his forehead. "violation, and I choose dare! Lee said pushing sakura off of him. "hmmm, I dare you to play 7 minutes in –umm whats it called again?" "you mean heaven?" naruto said holding his hand over his mouth laughing. "y-yeah 7 minute in heaven with me, Lee baby." Then before Lee could object sakura grabbed and yanked him into ino's parents room.

Then there was just naruto and hinata. Then hinata said " truth or dare?" in a bossy tone. " truth" naruto replied scratching his head. "okay who has bigger boobs me or sakura?" hinata asked the stupid naruto. "easy, you do!" then naruto jumped up and said "truth or dare?" hinata said "I choose dare!" Then said " I dare you to kiss me hinata." Naruto said ,and for the first time in his life acting shy. But then the worst thing possible happened, the pills wore off! Next thing you know rock lee was flying through ino's house. Then sakura came out with her top missing and nowhere to be seen. But she forgot that everybody was outside and everyone saw her. Then she screamed and ran home faster than a bolt of lightning.

(who's complaining?)

Then hinata nervously moved towards naruto and kissed him on the lips just like she did with sakura but this time having affection, but then says I'm immune to those pills. Then the next thing you know naruto looks deeply into hinata's eyes and picks her up and caries her to his house. There they laid on the bed asking each other some personal stuff. Then at about eleven at night she remembered that she was past her curfew and had to wait to the morning to go home, so she asked naruto if she could stay there.

And of course naruto said "yeah I'll go get some ramen to eat." He said smiling. Then when he got back in his room with the ramen he saw hinata in his bead only wearing her new lacy bra and panty's. naruto said " here's dinner." Hinata looked up and saw naruto standing over her. Then she said so quiet that nruto could barely hear her she said " can you come to bed and cuddle with me?... please?" then he stuttered and said sure. They ate and then started talking again.

The next day…

Hinata awoke to fell naruto's arm around her body. She kissed him and then said " naruto wake up…"

R&R ( I think that this is my best one yet) :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: no good chapter names…

" naruto, wake up" hinata said with a smile. Then naruto awoke to look at the most beautiful girl in the world, hinata. "hey" naruto said looking straight into her eyes. "what time is it?" naruto asked holding her tighter. "It's about 6:30." Hinata said closing her eyes and sneaking closer up to naruto. "you really are cute when you smile." Naruto whispered into her ears." "thank you" hinata said. "well I better go get changed and talk to hiashi…" hinata's voice trailed off towards the end. "o-yeah, here I'll go talk to him in awhile, k?" naruto suggested looking and praying that she would think about it. Then she said "you can come just please don't talk." "k"

About 2 hours later…

They arrived at the hyuuga entrance only to meet hiashi's glaring eye's. "where were you last night!" hiashi's voice boomed. " I-I-I was out and forgot to come home." Hinata said nervously looking at hiashi . this was the first time in a while that naruto heard hinata in such a nervous state. "oh, yeah that was my fault, I went and I accidentally tackled her and I had to take her to the hospital. Naruto said scratching his head." "no, excuse!" hiashi yelled then said " your banned from the house of hyuuga for a week!" then there was a silence only interrupted by naruto's stomach growling and saying " so hinata since your banned from your house want to go get some ramen

?" naruto said as cute as he could.

About 1:00 in the afternoon hinata and naruto were sitting in the ramen noodle bar talking when sakura and lee showed up. "hey naruto" Lee said looking at his friend and smiling. Than naruto noticed something, Lee was holding sakura by the waist. "hey are you to going out?" naruto said pointing at lee with a smile on his face. "yeahhhhh" they both said looking into each others eyes. " cool me and hinata are going out to" naruto said hugging hinata and then kissing her on the cheek. "Cool, hey were going to a sleep over and wondered if you guys wanted to come." Sakura said smiling. "you want to go hinata?" naruto said ooking at her then she said "yeah sure."

R&R please suggest stuff for party


	10. sleepover of love

SLEEP OVER OF LOVE

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Thanks to Kagome5177 idea I can… you read it to find out! (thanks Kagome5177 )

"so sakura before we go to the party I have 1 question." Naruto said making a face that sakura knew she was going to get embarrassed.

"what?" sakura said in a bored voice.

"are you going to get drugged again!" naruto laughed pointing a finger at sakura only to get slapped clear across the face. "ow, what was that for?" naruto said stupidly.

"that was for being stupid!" sakura said turning around.

"but I was only asking a question" naruto said defensibly then tried to punch her in the back of the head, but then lee jumped in front and caught the punch.

Then sakura turned around to see what happened and then said "BASTARD! And then she kicked him in the gut.

Finally hinata got in and said "don't hit my boyfriend!" then hit an opning point in sakuras hand so she wouldn't be able to 'chakra' slap naruto anymore. " now can we please get back to get to the sleepover?" hinata said questioningly.

Everybody looked at each other to and noticed they were being stupid. And laughed at each other.

Meanwhile at the preparations for the party…

" sasuke please just tell us if you like sakura" ino was saying for about the fiftieth tim, trying to look cute but noticing that her face was starting to get red but not of embarrassment but of anger.

"how many times has she asked him that?" chouji said eating some chips looking at shikamaru." It had to at lest be one hundred times right?" chouji said wondedringly.

"no, 76 times so far" shikamaru said looking like he was trying to get some sleep but was really just trying to block out ino's rantless talking.

"I'm not telling you, goddamn you are way to consistent you know that right?" sasuke said the muttering under his breath "whack party…"

Ino then jumped up and said "look please tell us you can trust us above anybody." She said praying that sasuke would answer the question.

"fine if you promise to stop talking to me and answer my question" sasuke said trtying to think of a question ino would never answer.

"deal, whats your question." Ino asked with so much confidence in her voice sasuke was a little taken back.

"okay, who do you love?" sasuke said looking straight into her eyes trying to intimidate her.

"that's easy" she said standing. "I love shikamaru" she squeeked looking at shikamaru fall out of his chair taken back by the news.

"what do you mean you love me?" shikamaru yelled looking at ino with a surprised look on his face.

"okay I'll answer your question then to, I love sakura" sasuke said looking like nothing happened.

the others got there…

"hey everybody!" naruto said busting down the door to ino's place. This gave sakura bad feelings walking back into the house that she was 'playing' seven minutes in heaven with lee.

"hey" everyone said back, but then sakura noticed that sasuke was there and lee's arm was still on her waist.

"hi sasuke" sakura said looking at the floor. "where have you been hiding I thought that you went to follow your brother" sakura said but this time she tried to look at sasuke in the eye's.

" I was but then they stopped te mission because it's been a month and they only promised me a month" sasuke said trying to sound as if he didn't car but everyone could tell he did.

After a long silence ino said "look guys my parents don't leave often so are we gonna party or what?" she mentioned to the group. Everyone said yeah " great now we can start the games!" ino said jumping up and down.

"what games?" hinata said gripping tighter on to naruto.

"oh, kissing games" ino said trying to sound reassuringly nut failed miserably.

"okay…" hinata whispered.

"first fin someone you love, and go to them." Ino said to the ninja's

Sasuke and lee both wanted sakura and started to walk to her. "hey sakura will you be my partner?" sasuke said looking over his shoulder.

"sure I-" sakura started to say when lee cut her off and said "I thought we were partners." "yeah well…"

Then tenten came in looking at everyone "sorry I'm late." She said taking of her jacket.

"oh, its okay" ino said then pointed at lee and sasuke. Tenten got the message and walked over and asked lee "will you be my partner?" tenten said smiling cutelay.

"sure then I guess" lee said not meaning it.

"um, I don't have a partner" chouji said not cring then before ino said anything he left.

TEAMS

Sakura and sasuke

Naruto and hinata

Ino and shikamaru

Tenten and Rock Lee

" well heres the rules for the first game, the girls will get some lip gloss and kiss there partner until it's allllllll off." Ino said smiling" but also they are also tasteful with a different taste each.Now here you go choose one everyone" ino said pulling out about 20 different kinds of lipgloss's.

"now everyone put all of your lipgloss on." Ino said on the verge of just laughing so hard that she had to jump under the couch.

"and kiss"

The room was full of love.. is what a person would think but really this was what was going on through ther minds…

Naruto: what the hell this is grossest taste in the world!

Sasuke: pickles, no cucumber… I don't know?

Shikamaru: ino you cheater it tastes like cherry, yeah she must have cheated…

Lee: stupid ass sasuke, I will kill you for this, ewwwwww that tastes like dog shit!

Disclaimer: sorry for not updating sooner It's hard to think of kissing gams out of the ordinary…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11?

Disclaimer: I don't own my pants…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the worst taste in the world!" naruto said slapping his tongue like a retard.

"Yeah I agree" lee said looking around the house to find something to rinse his tongue off with but then looked at naruto and they both ran into the bathroom.

" mine tasted like it was a pickle, or … cucumber or something?" sasuke said with a quizzical look on his face. Then looked over to sakura and smiled.

"mine tasted like cherry" shikamaru said giving Ino an I-know-you-cheated-look. Then ino returned with an I-don't-care look on her face.

Then finally when lee and naruto came back from the bathroom they looked at everybody and said "that was gross"

"Okay next game" ino said jumping in the air.

"Oh no you don't" naruto said pointing a finger at ino accusingly. "How about I make the next game?"

"NO!" everyone but hinata shouted at naruto.

"As I was saying, the next game is going to be guess who?" ino said pointing at her head and sticking her tongue out for no reason.

"Cool"

"Whatever"

"Why not"

"How do you play?" naruto asked

"Simple, all of you boys kisses all the girls and you try to guess who it is by the way they kiss you, same for the girls. Also you have to wear a blindfold." Ino said in her ino-is tone putting a blind fold on naruto.

"okay, I'm with you so far" naruto said while ino started to spin him around in circles.

Ino walked over to tenten and whispered in her ear "go kiss him"

"No fuckin way!" tenten said whispering back to ino.

"Everyone has to do it" ino said

"Fine" tenten said in an aw-man kind of tone

Then without naruto expecting it someone came over and kissed him on the lips while hugging him. He thought that it was tenten but then kissed her back and knew it was tenten because lee said it was like tasting shit. "Tenten?" naruto said blankly

"Yeah" tenten said leaving his embrace. "Next! I'm not kissing him again!"

"Sakura go kiss him." Ino said pointing at sakura.

Then sakura said "why don't you kiss him first I mean it is your party after all" sakura said slyly looking at her best friend.

"Yeah my party my rules go kiss him!" ino said barely able to whisper anymore.

"fine" sakura said but before3 she got three feet away sasuke stepped in the way and kissed her first, that's when lee lost it!

Lee ran over to sakura and said "I thought that you loved me! If you love somebody then you shouldn't go kissing other people. Finally naruto took the blind fold off just as he saw sasuke flying through the room.

"What the hells going on!" naruto said catching lee right in time to stop him from hitting the wall.

"It's sasuke, he attacked me when I was talking to sakura about her loving me." Lee said with anger rising on every word that he said.

Then out of nowhere naruto ran towards sasuke and punched him. Then just as sakura was about to punch naruto hinata jumped in and kicked sakura clear across the room. Finally ino had enough she told shikamaru to stop them from breaking her house then right before shikamaru started to do his jutsu lee jumped in and kicked the crap out of sasuke who was about to blaze of glory and burn the whole place down.

"SHADOW CAPTURE NO-JUTSU!" shikamaru shouted and everybody stopped.

"Are we still playing the game or not!" ino shouted to everybody.

"Yeah"

"Fine, I don't care"

"Whatever"

"Okay here we go again, naruto here's your blindfold go back over there and wait." Ino said impatiently.

"Hinata your turn go kiss your _boyfriend_" and for the first time ino didn't try to sound like a bitch.

"Okay" hinata said whispering back to her thinking about that word _boyfriend_. It's a great word. Then she crept over to naruto and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into her and for what seemed like an eternity she kissed her boyfriend. Then whispered into his ear when nobody was looking "I love you naruto"

Naruto already knew it was hinata but when she started to turn to walk away he grabbed her and slowly moved inch by inch to her precious face and then kissed her and whispered back "I love you two"

The game continued for awhile until finally the game was over. They played spin the bottle next but nobody except for ino actually wanted to play. Then when it was getting late and everybody started to get sleepy…

"Hinata, I think everyone is asleep" naruto whispered to hinata who was about 7 feet away from him.

" yeah I know" hinata said and started to creep over to were naruto was and making sure that she didn't wake anybody up and laid down right next to naruto, and then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you"

"Me two" naruto said kissing her back looking into hinata's lavender eyes while hinata looked back into his sky blue ones. That night they just laid there holding on to each other knowing that there true love was just beginning…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n that's it I have a tear in my eye. I know it was suuuper short but I'm starting anther one temperature please read it…


End file.
